1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wood working tools and fixtures and, more specifically, to a Framing Rafter Square Attachment.
2. Description of Related Art
The invention that is the subject of the present application is an advancement of that invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,296, issued Aug. 12, 2003, by the same inventor.
The product known as a “Speed Square™” is in wide use by virtually every professional framer (individuals whose expertise is in constructing structures from wood framing material). An example of the conventional Speedsquare™ attached to the attachment of the present invention is shown in FIG. 1 and labeled as item 110 therein. The Speed Square™ 110 is designed to be used to permit a framer to rapidly make precise cuts (typically cross-cuts) in framing material using a conventional electric handheld circular saw. The conventional use of a Speed Square™ 110 is well-disclosed in the '296 patent, and therefore will not be repeated herein.
While the device of the '296 is a great advancement beyond the prior art of the time, there were a few advancements that have been discovered since the creation of that device. First, the board feeding mechanism/assembly needed additional thickness resolution so that it could accommodate limitless thickness of boards within the range of boards typically used for blocking. Next, a side boundary for the boards being fed was needed in order to further stabilize boards while they were being fed. Third, refinement of the extension member and locking device mechanism was appropriate. Fourth, it was determined that a “cut to fit” option would be desirable so that the worker could cut precise blocking to custom framing bays. Finally, the entire attachment assembly of the '296 attachment need to be revised so that high volume production could be attained.